Data exfiltration is the unauthorized copying, transfer, or retrieval of data from a computer or server. Data exfiltration is a malicious activity performed through various different techniques, typically by cybercriminals over the Internet or another network. Data exfiltration may also be referred to as data extrusion, data exportation, or data theft.